Conventional footwear items such as, but not limited to, casual shoes are made with an upper, a strobel, a midsole, an outsole, and an insole. Typically, the interconnected upper and strobel unit is attached directly to the midsole. In at least one conventional process for making shoes, the midsole, the outsole, or both are constructed around a “last,” which is a foot model that primarily defines the shape and function of the shoe as it is constructed. The last can be curved, semi-curved or straight. The shape of the last is used to shape the footwear and allow proper attachment to the sole.
The insole, which can often be removed, is typically formed and inserted into the shoe as an afterthought. The primary purpose of the stock insole that is typically provided with the shoe is to provide some cushioning and lining over the strobel. Most stock insoles are essentially sock liners. They do not provide heel cupping support or arch support for performance and comfort while standing, walking, or running.
The aftermarket insole and orthotic industry has arisen in view of the shortcomings of stock insoles and sock liners. Many companies offer insoles and orthotics, both custom and off-the-shelf, that attempt to provide more comfort and performance. However, the aftermarket insoles are typically not made by the same company as the footwear manufacturer. The insoles are made to fit a wide selection of shoes and boots. To do so, they must compromise the shape so as to fit in a wide selection of footwear. In view of this, insoles typically do not fit tightly within the shoe and can often be moved in both a lateral-medial direction and a fore-aft (e.g., anterior-posterior) direction relative to the midsole. Due to these compromises, aftermarket insoles do not fit exactly to the midsole, resulting in reduced performance and comfort. Furthermore, the insole, if it is to support the heel and arch without collapsing, has to be constructed with strong materials or increased thicknesses. This can add weight, expense, and can unduly reduce the volume of the footwear.
While some variables such as, but not limited to, foot size, foot width, footwear brand, and general utility (e.g., boots, shoes, sandals, etc.) may guide a consumer, it is readily appreciated that obtaining a “perfect” or even close fitting footwear item can be elusive. Fitting properly in the shoe can also be a problem and can affect the support of the insole or orthotic. Consequently, custom fit orthotics have become more popular as a way to improve the fit and comfort of a footwear item. Even though custom fit orthotics can be molded to closely conform to the person's foot, it may still be a challenge to have the custom fit orthotic adequately fit within a particular footwear item. By way of example, a custom fit orthotic may perform and fit well within a dress shoe, but actually be ill-fitting and even uncomfortable when transferred to a work boot, or vice-versa.